Intern/Sitzung 2011 03 15
Tagesordnungspunkte (und Protokoll) der IRC-Sitzung am 15.03.2011, 21:00 Uhr Beginn: 21:00 (geplant) - Ende: Ort: '''#guttenplag.private '''Teilnehmer: TBD Sitzungsleitung: PlagDoc Regeln und Ablauf Der Zweck der IRC-Sitzungen ist primär die Abstimmung über das weitere Vorgehen. Die folgenden Regeln sind dazu da, die Sitzungen möglichst effizient zu halten. Sie sind größtenteils eine Dokumentation bereits existierender Praktiken. Wenn eine Regel nicht funktioniert, wird sie geändert. Im Wiki: *Hinter jedem Tagesordnungspunkt (TOP) steht ein 'Pate' , der den TOP einführt und auch die Diskussion und Abstimmung(en) zu diesem koordiniert. *Zu jedem TOP werden hier im Wiki Hintergrundinformationen und Vorschläge für eine Abstimmung gesammelt. Jeder Vorschlag wird von seinem Ersteller unterzeichnet. *Der Pate des TOPs kümmert sich darum, ähnlich Vorschläge vorab im Wiki zusammenzufassen und die Unterschiede als eigene Abstimmungsfragen zusammenzufassen. In der IRC-Sitzung werden zuerst weitere TOPs gesammelt. Anschließend werden die einzelnen TOPs vom Sitzungsleiter eröffnet, er bittet den Paten um eine kurze Zusammenfassung des TOPs. (Idealerweise kann man diese aus dem Wiki in den IRC pasten). Es steht dem Paten frei, Vorschläge zu ignorieren, damit die Diskussion nicht zerfasert. Jeder an der Sitzung teilnehmende Mitarbeiter kann aber explizit verlangen, dass ein Thema erörtert bzw. darüber abgestimmt wird. Der Pate präsentiert einen/seinen Vorschlag für das weitere Vorgehen und fordert zu einem Meinungsbild auf. Die Teilnehmer antworten mit einem '+1' oder '-1', wenn sie für oder gegen einen Vorschlag sind. Alternativ kann über mehrere Optionen mittels 'a)', 'b)', 'c)' oder auch mit Prioritäten wie 'b), a)' abgestimmt werden. Wenn jemand Anmerkungen einwirft oder es keinen Konsens gibt, wird wie üblich irgendwie diskutiert. Der Pate eines TOPs merkt an, dass das Thema vollständig behandelt wurde und dokumentiert das Ergebnis im Wiki. Der Sitzungsleiter eröffnet den nächsten TOP. Wichtig: Im IRC werden nur Meinungsbilder gesammelt, keine formalen Entscheidungen getroffen. Jeder Mitwirkende übernimmt selbst Verantwortung für sein Handeln und setzt sich über diese Meinungsbilder hinweg, wenn er es für unbedingt nötig hält. TOP 0: Sammeln weiterer TOPs - PlagDoc *Vorschläge hier eintragen & im Chat ankündigen TOP 1: Motivation der Zweitsichter *Brauchen wir neue Sichter? Wie? *Motivationslage der "alten" Sichter *Sonstiges zu Top 1: Verlinkung der Homepage mit http://ww3.umfragecenter.de/uc/guttenplag/007/ *Goalgetter - Bericht zur externen Sichtung: Die externe Sichtung ist abhängig, von der Anzahl der Tweets und den Publikationen (bisher keine) in den Medien. Aktuell wurden 1288 Sichtungen von Fragmenten durchgeführt, es kommen täglich 200 bis 300 dazu. Da mit ca. 10 Beurteilungen einzelner Fragmente die Sichtung des jeweiligen Fragments abgeschlossen wird, ist davon auszugehen, dass bis Seite 100 (über 200 Fragmente) extern gesichtet werden kann. Dies würde sich ändern, wenn mehr Zugriffe erfolgen. Zum Wochenende, wird eine kurze Liste von Fragmenten erstellt, die einem Reviewprozess unterzogen werden müssen. TOP 2: Umgang mit Plagiaten von anderen Plagiatoren - KayH/PlagDoc Im Verlauf der ersten Sichtung wurden vereinzelt Fundstellen identifiziert, bei denen es sich nicht um Plagiatsquellen der untersuchten Arbeit, sondern um vermutliche Plagiate aus einer weiteren, gemeinsamen Quelle handelt. Für diese Fragmente wurde der Begriff "Plagiatsvettern" eingeführt und eine eigene Wikiseite zu deren Dokumentation eingrichtet. Auch ein Hinweis von Benutzer:PlagProf:-), der mit guten Gründen auf mögliche weitere Fälle hinweist, ist in diesem Zusammenhang interessant. Es ist nun zu klären, wie mit diesen im Abschlußbericht zu verfahren sein wird. Hierzu stehen folgende Entscheidungen an: #Soll das Thema "Plagiatsvettern" im AB behandelt werden? Vorschlag: Ja. Das Thema ist relevant. #Sollen die betroffenen Fragmente gesichtet werden? Vorschlag: Nein. Das ist nicht Aufgabe unserer Arbeit. #Sollen die betroffenen Werke und deren Autoren explizit im AB genannt werden? Vorschlag: Nein. Das ist nicht Aufgabe unserer Arbeit. #Sollen die Autoren, Verlage, Hochschulen, die vom Vetternplagiat betroffen sind, von uns informiert werden? Vorschlag: Ja. Da wir Kenntnis vom Plagiatsverdacht haben, sollten wir die Betroffenen auch darüber informieren. #Soll gezielt nach weiteren Plagiatsvettern gesucht werden? Vorschlag: Nein. Werden jedoch weitere Fälle im Rahmen der zweiten Sichtung bekannt, müssen diese dokumentiert werden und die Quellen aus dem Quellenverzeichnis entfernt. TOP 3: Protokollierung wichtiger Entscheidungen (z.B. vom Chat) *Wo sollen die Entscheidungen hinterlegt werden? TOP 4: Zukunft des Wikis (z.B. PlagiPedi) & weitere Wikis *'Hintergrundinfos zum Thema:' : How can I request the closure of a Wikia site? '' "Generally, there's no need to delete a wiki as other people may want to continue working on it, even if you don't. Other people can adopt the wiki after the founder or other admins have left. If the wiki has a community of people working on it, or the site is thought to potentially gain new editors in the future; then the wiki will usually be kept open." "Wikis can only be closed by Wikia Staff. If you would like to request a wiki closure, please send a message to Special:Contact from the wiki. Wikis are rarely closed, however, as they are community projects, so please provide as much information as possible in your request." Quelle: Wikia *'PlagiPedi' *'User-Meinungen: 1) Benutzer Blog:NablaOperator/Überlegungen zur Zukunft des GuttenPlag Wiki; 2)' '"Mein Vorschlag: Archiviert, wie angedacht, die bisher erarbeiteten Daten. (Es können später ja noch ergänzende Datensätze hinzugefügt werden.) Macht deutlich, dass jetzt eine Zäsur erfolgt, und warum dies Eurer Meinung nach notwendig ist. Lasst das Forum und den Kommentarbereich weiter offen. Und speziell an die Adresse der 'AussteigerInnen' gerichtet: Zieht Euch nach Möglichkeit nicht VÖLLIG zurück sondern beobachtet bitte - zumindest 'mit einem Auge' - die weitere Entwicklung, beratet und kritisiert dort, wo Ihr es für nötig oder sinnvoll erachtet." 3) "Mit dem Abschlussprojekt wird das Projekt höchstwahrscheinlich beendet. Durch die Möglichkeit, dass jeder mitarbeiten kann, sind wir der Gefahr ausgesetzt, dass Manipulation vorgenommen werden können, ohne dass wirrechtzeitig reagieren können." '''4) (aus 1): " M.E. erscheint es jetzt wichtig, möglichst viele zu motivieren, dass sie bis zum Schluss durchhalten und sich der Mühe unterziehen, die Fragmentebewertung durchzuhalten, aber auch die Sichtung und Neustrukturierung von fremden/angelehnten Themen (siehe neue Seiten von Mr. Nice der letzten Tage) aus den Foren und Diskussionen vorzunehmen. Es wäre zu prüfen, ob man dann, danach, mit dem Sachstand zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt auf eine allgemeine www-Seite umzieht, sämtliche Seiten hier im wiki (wie von NablaOperator vorgeschlagen) über die Admin-Rechte kennzeichnet (oder sogar (...) Seiten gänzlich löscht!) und dies dann anschließend doch dem Selbstlauf überlässt. Da die Admin-Rechte bisher sehr vertraulich und eingegrenzt gehandhabt wurden und dies dann unbedingt so bleiben muss, dürfte dies möglicherweise ein gangbarer Weg sein (...)" *'Weitere Wikis:' Auf der Seite "Plagiate" wird verstärkt über die Atomkraft diskutiert, vereinzelt denken User über Gründung eines Wikis zum Thema nach. TOP 5: Abschlussbericht (AB) Termin: a) nächsten Freitag, 25.03.2011, 12:00 Uhr oder b) noch nicht festlegen? Mögliche zusätzliche Themen im AB: *Analyse der Entstehungsgeschichte *Ghostwriter-These *Hintergrund/Geschichte GuttenPlag TOP 6: Misc. *Zur Info, warum keine Satire-Bilder mehr: http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Bilder Protokoll *User LMB versucht Notizen während dem Chat zu machen und zeitnah hier einzufügen: ---- -Protokoll Beginn- Intern/Sitzung 2011-03-15 TOP 1: Motivation und Zweitsichtung Kurzer Status (beinhaltete alle Seiten, die schon zweitgesichtet wurden): http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Qualitätsgesicherte_Seite - fast alles davon hat vormals_b gemacht a) Welche Gründe gibt es dafür, dass so wenige Leute zweitsichten? -> Zeitprobleme, Sichten ist aufwendig/anstrengend. Vorschlag: die Leute die wenig Zeit haben - Bugs beheben b) Was können wir tun um mehr Seiten zweitzusichten? -> Wir brauchen neue Sichter oder einen gänzlich anderen Zeitplan -> harte Deadline für den AB haben? -> Sind noch genügend Reserven da, die Sichtung durchzuziehen? -> ich wird auch noch sichten, wird aber vorauss. we werden ->Laut http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Guttenberg-2006 haben wir noch ca. 240 Seiten zu sichten ->Laut vormals_b|afk schafft man so ca. 30 Seiten am Tag, bei ca. 10 Minuten pro Seite ->das wären aber auch 300 minuten = 5 stunden komplette arbeit. die kann wahrscheinlich nicht jeder aufbringen ->Nabla verlinkt Homepage mit http://ww3.umfragecenter.de/uc/guttenplag/007/ ->Morgen Klärung mit goalgetter nötig, zwecks Pflege der Site: http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Zwischenergebnisse_externe_Sichtung_der_Fragmente; User LMB schreibt nachher Nachricht auf seine Diskussionsseite ->Zweitsichtung sollte bei der nächsten Bespechung wieder TOP sein ---- TOP 2: Umgang mit "Plagiatsvettern" Folgende Entscheidungen wurden getroffen: 1) Bestätigt: Thema "Plagiatsvettern" im AB 2) Bestätigt: Sollen die betroffenen Fragmente gesichtet werden? Vorschlag: Nein. 3) Bestätigt: Sollen die betroffenen Werke und deren Autoren explizit im AB genannt werden? Vorschlag: Nein. Das ist nicht Aufgabe unserer Arbeit. 4) Abgelehnt: Sollen die Autoren, Verlage, Hochschulen, die vom Vetternplagiat betroffen sind, von uns informiert werden? Vorschlag: Ja. ->Kommentare: "kann ein neues projekt für PlagiPedia werden"; "Nicht Aufgabe des Projekte"; "vlt ist das einfach ein problemfeld, das erst noch geklaert werden muss, und dann ist es vlt trotzdem ausserhalb des scopes dieses projekts"; "Die Seite kann aber weiter gepflegt werden." 5) Bestätigt: Soll gezielt nach weiteren Plagiatsvettern gesucht werden? Vorschlag: Nein. Werden jedoch weitere Fälle im Rahmen der zweiten Sichtung bekannt, müssen diese dokumentiert werden und die Quellen aus dem Quellenverzeichnis entfernt. Aber mit Zusatzvorschlag: im Wiki dokumentieren, für die Zeit nach dem AB (--> TOP4, Zukunft, PlagiPedia) ---- TOP 3: Protokollierung wichtiger Entscheidungen *Protokoll hier ist ok *Bez. Entscheidungen außerhalb des Chats: auf geeigneten "Richtlinien-Seiten" - das sind üblicherweise seiten im projektnamensraum- Beispiel: GuttenPlag Wiki:Blubb *Informationspolitik allgemein verbessern, erst informieren und dann action (Bsp Bilder) *wenn da editiert wird kriegt jeder eine benachrichtigung: http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Community-corner&action=edit Benachrichtigung taucht in der "rail" (der bereich rechts) auf. und zusätzlich gibt es blaue benachrichtigungen für jeden - wie bei einer neuen nachricht ---- TOP 4: Zukunft des Wikis (z.B. PlagiPedi) & weitere Wikis *Export/Import zu einem anderen Wiki möglich: http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Exportieren *Entscheidung vertagt; "wir können das auch erst nach dem AB richtig entscheiden. Wir müssen es dann aber auch entscheiden." ---- TOP 5: Ältestenrat *Am Donnerstag, den 17.03.2011, veröffentlicht der Ältestensrat des Bundestags das Prüfungsergebnis bez. Verwendung von Gutachten des Wissenschaftlichen Dienstes ---- TOP 6: AB *Interner Termin: "fester termin erst dann, wenn wir ende der sichtung absehen koennen" *Homepage: Der Abschlussbericht soll bis Ende des Monats fertiggestellt sein *zum Workflow: PlagDoc schreibt momentan immer mal wieder etwas Lückentext für den AB, den wir dann diskutieren und mit finalen Zahlen füllen können. Den Kern des ABs, d.h. die konkreten Ergebnisse und das generelle Vorgehen Lückentext formuliert PlagDoc vor, damit das aus einem Guß wirkt *Anordnung: hierarchisch - aber vollständig, keine lücken mit Verweis aufs wiki lassen *siehe auch: http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/EntwurfAbschlussbericht *AB mit Abstract (Englisch) *Der AB sollte so geschrieben sein, dass tags drauf das wiki gelöscht werden könnte ohne probleme zu bereiten. ---- TOP 7 Misc *vis hatte einen schoenen entwurf fuer ein ab-cover gemacht; user z.Z. nicht aktiv auf Wiki - nach Möglichkeit kontaktieren *Nächste Besprechung könnte vielleicht am Donnerstag abend nach der ÄR-Sitzung sein -Protokoll Ende- ---- nächste Sitzung *Intern/nächste Sitzung Kategorie:chat